


Under The Sun

by pikaflute



Series: Nickles Week [2]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, post doomstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaflute/pseuds/pikaflute
Summary: Between the stress of saving the world, Nathan decides to take Pickles on a relaxing trip to the beach, which goes "perfectly."Day.....2! Winter or Summer! Let's go to the beach (beach)!
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Pickles the Drummer
Series: Nickles Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162430
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Under The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> it is winter in jersey and i hate it here!!!!!!! anyway day 2. song title is under the sun by twrp. pickles hates summer as much as i do love wins always <3

Pickles didn’t hate a lot of things. Well no. That’s a bold-faced lie. It would probably be easier to list the things Pickles liked over the shit he absolutely hated. One thing that Pickles hated was going outside. He wasn’t really an outdoorsy person to begin with, and his experience with fun activities outdoors have not had the best track record since his childhood. He’d rather be inside, sleeping, than even set another foot outside. Luckily, Dethklok was not the outdoorsy type so he never had to worry about that.

Well. Most of Dethklok at least.

“It’s hot as balls.”

“It’s not that bad, you’re just a baby.”

Nathan, apparently, loved outside. Well, liked it more than Pickles at least. On one of their days off of not saving the world from impending doom, Nathan suggested to go to the beach. He said as a kid it helped cleared his nerves. Maybe it did for him, but Pickles would rather be anywhere than the coarse sand of the beach.

Not to mention the heat. Nathan was from Florida so maybe the eighty-degree weather didn’t affect him as much, but holy _fuck_ was it melting Pickles alive. At the rate this is going Nathan might have to scrape Pickles off the pavement because he’ll be melted by the time the reach the beach.

“The beach is fun. You can cool off in the water.”

“What if there’s like you know! Dangerous jellyfish! I could die Nathan!”

Pickles wiggles his hands in order to emulate said dangerous jellyfish. Nathan rolls his eyes as he parks the car.

“Those don’t come near the shore, you’ll be fine. Besides,” Nathan smiles and takes one of Pickles’ hands, “I’m here. And speaking of, uh being here.”

Nathan gestures towards the windshield of the car. More accurately, the beach in front of them.

“Can you at least carry me onto the beach? I don’t want sand getting everywhere.”

“I have to carry everything and you? Fuck that,” Pickles sticks his tongue out and Nathan rolls his eyes as he hands Pickles a tube, “Here. Sunscreen.”

Pickles groaned as he started to lather his skin in sunscreen as Nathan got the stuff out of the trunk. The curses of being _very_ Irish American. After getting it all over, even behind his ears when Nathan reminded him, he stepped out of the car to meet Nathan who was unpacking the last thing.

“You put it on your nose too? That’s the worst part.”

“Yes mom.”

Nathan rolls his eyes, “Just helping out. Close the trunk and let’s head out.”

The two had got a private beach for the day. Away from their band and away from weird fans asking if Dethklok was going to come back. Just the two of them. They were also getting married soon (if the world didn’t end by then) and the whole planning process spread them both thin with barely anytime for each other. Today was going to be a day to relax and be with the one person he loved more than anythi-

“Ah!”

Deep within his own thoughts, Pickles didn’t see the last step leading onto the beach and landed face first into the sand. He got up quickly and wiped off all the sand he could. God that was going to be in his hair for hours. While he patted himself down, out the corner of his eye, Pickles caught his fiancé laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Nathan’s smile betrays him, “Come on let’s go set up.”

The two comb the beach for the “perfect spot”. The beach isn’t that big to begin with, but nevertheless, Nathan’s indecision leads them to wander around the beach for five minutes before Pickles forces him to sit down with the threat that he would bite him. As Nathan puts all the stuff down, Pickles lays out the towel (big enough for two) and plants their umbrella firmly in the sand.

“Hey Nathan,” Pickles looks up from under the umbrella, “I need my sunglasses can you check my-“

_Oh._

_Oh damn._

Nathan had taken off his shirt. Pickles is used to seeing Nathan at least half naked, even more so after they started dating, but _fuck_ did he look good every time. The size difference between the two always left the drummer a little hot under the collar, and this time it was no exception. Nathan’s arms, thighs, and belly were all big and very hypnotizing to look at. And those tits. Pickles feels his hands itching to just grab his hot and perfect fiancé right now. But, he doesn’t (unfortunately) and swallows the dry lump in his throat before speaking.

“Damn. You look good.”

“I know,” Nathan flexes his arms, and Pickles blushes, “Anyway get up. I wanna show you something.”

Nathan holds his hand out and Pickles takes it.

“You see a cool crab or something?”

“No. But when I do can we keep it.”

“Hmmm. Maybe. I’ll think about it. Anyway, what did you want to show me?”

Nathan smiles as he pulls Pickles towards the ocean. Pickles has never really been much of a swimmer, but he assumes that’s not why Nathan dragged him here. They make their way to about knee height (well knee height for Pickles at least) before Nathan stands across from him and takes his hands.

“Close your eyes.”

Pickles does. He hears the calming waves of the ocean and feels warmth from Nathan’s hands. He starts to hear the ocean get louder and his feet get dryer. Before he asks what Nathan is doing, Nathan speaks. His voice but a whisper.

“Open them.”

Pickles does. He sees-

“Oh my god.”

The ocean is around them. Literally, suspended in the air around the couple is a part of the ocean they were just standing in. Little fish and crabs swim within the suspended water without a care in the world. Shells and rocks glitter in the rays of light filtering through the water. Pickles looks at Nathan, glowing a faint blue and his eyes shining.

“Nathan this is beautiful.“

Nathan smiles, and ocean ripples in response, “I think when all this is done, I’ll be able to show you the whole ocean.”

“All of it?”

“All of it.”

The two lean in for a quick kiss. The ocean hasn’t called him like it did Nathan, but he wouldn’t mind travelling its depths for a bit. Maybe he would see an octopus. He loved those guys. They pull apart from the kiss and Pickles lets go of one of Nathan’s hands to point at something.

“Hey look. One of the crabs you wanted to see.”

As if the ocean heard, the water brings the crab to rest in Nathan’s now empty hand. Nathan smiles and a faint blush dusts his cheeks.

“Hey little guy.”

The crab waves a claw back at the water god. Then snips his claws a couple times. Nathan pulls a face.

“Rude.”

“What did he say?”

“He called us ugly. Well more me than you.”

“Well he’s right,” Pickles laughs and pets the crab’s head, “Anyway we should get back, now right? Maybe we can teach this crab some curse words on the beach.”

“Trust me it knows plenty already.”

The blue glow around Nathan gets brighter and his eyes glow red. The ocean goes back down, not a drop getting on the two and Nathan is back to normal. The crab pinches his hand.

“This guy’s an asshole.”

“So am I. Let’s keep him! He’s cute!”

“Oh, so _now_ you like the beach.”

“Yep! Anyway, come on,” Pickles slaps Nathan’s ass, “I wanna teach the crab to call you a cunt.”

Nathan rolls his eyes and walks with Pickles back to the blanket. Maybe Pickles still hated the summer and everything outside, but damn the heat gets better when he was with Nathan. Also, this little crab dude wasn’t so bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments i cry about all of them because i cherish you. not promoing my twitter and tumblr this time: instead im promoing twrp please listen to them i need someone to talk to about them


End file.
